


Kai is here

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Giving Birth, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a faint smile on his haggard face. The baby was sleeping over him. He was bigger than Gwyneth when she was born but still, one of Jack’s hands could cover him almost completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai is here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kai ya está aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856431) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my beloved friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—You all right, Jack?

Jack nodded. He had a faint smile on his haggard face. The baby was sleeping over him. He was bigger than Gwyneth when she was born but still, one of Jack’s hands could cover him almost completely.

—It feels so strange... With Gwyneth I didn’t go through this. I resurrected and it was all over, I didn’t even have any injuries.

Ianto stroked the Captain’s hair with one hand and Kai’s little back with the other. The feeling was also weird for him. But not because Jack was a man. He had accepted long ago that Jack was unlike anything. The strange thing was to see the wonderful creature that both had created.

—Does it hurt?

—Oh, yes. I ache all over. But I don’t care.

—You should sleep, cariad. When you wake up you’ll be completely healed. The wound wil be closed and you’ll be fine.

—Let me look at him a little more.

—Jack, the Doctor has almost cut you open to remove him. I want you to rest until you heal.

—But don’t go. Stay here with him while I’m asleep.

Jack looked exhausted beyond all possible. He could hardly open his eyes.

—What reason would I have to go away from you?

Ianto took the baby from Jack’s arms and bent down to kiss lightly the Captain’s lips.

—I love you, Ianto.

—I love you.

Jack fell asleep before Ianto had just told it.


End file.
